


My Lovely Rock

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin is probably going to appear, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone else is just completely over those two idiots, Flirty Obi-Wan, I am just using a bit of both as I like it, It's not really legens or canon compliant, M/M, OC Obi-wan, OC everyone probably, Obi-wan is an alien that can turn into a rock, Sassy Obi-Wan, Sassy Qui-Gon, The sarcasm master Tahl, There is no help for them, Wise words of Master Windu, Yoda approves, but he won't have a big role here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Qui-gon finds a nice rock one day and brings it home. But he wasn't really aware that what he brought was not really a rock. He is going to be in for a surprise.





	My Lovely Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Value of a Credit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289295) by [ms_nawilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_nawilla/pseuds/ms_nawilla). 



> You know that moment when you are looking at the tags and it says 'Obi's rock', but what your brain actually reads is 'Obi-wan is a rock', and you get a completely crazy idea that doesn't have to do with anything. Yeah this is how this fic happened, I really don't know myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably has a billion mistakes, but I was working on this for a long time, and I just don't have the patience for it anymore. I will correct it in due time.

* * *

Qui-gon successfully finished a mission. And what was most weird is that it flowed smoothly, nothing happened out of the ordinary. Qui-gon came, he talked with them, they argued, bargained and shouted at each other, but it wasn't anything new when it came to politicians and their politics. Qui-gon helped them come to a conclusion, in the end they did, he participated in a party that was both a celebration of the new agreement and some holiday they had on that day. Qui-gon was polite, he drank, ate enough and all around enjoyed the festivities. It actually went so well, Qui-gon was a bit worried, more so than usual. He waited impatiently to see if something will suddenly go wrong and all of his hard work will go down the drain, but nothing happened. It was almost boring, and Qui-gon just couldn't be happier.

Sure he liked the danger and excitement of Jedi life, but sometimes even he wishes for a vacation from it all. This assignment turned out to be just what he needed. And you didn't hear him complaining. So the walk from the town to a nearby docking bay was as calming as he thought it would be. Passing a small stream, he stopped and went over to drink a bit of water from it. It was clear and cold, making him drink it up quickly and with delight. Looking around, Qui-gon decided he should meditate a bit here, because he still had an hour until his transport went away, and it was so quiet and peaceful here, it called to him. And who was Qui-gon if not the one who listened to his instincts and the Force?

Shifting and finding the best position, the Jedi sat comfortably on the ground and closed his eyes, breathing in and out and slowly going into meditation, without a problem. Really Qui-gon would have never found a more perfect place to meditate even if he tried. So he just went with the flow and he soon found himself immersed in the Force, enjoying in it's presence and slowly losing the sense of himself........

+++

He woke up suddenly, and he wasn't even aware when did he even fall asleep.  _Well it didn't matter much, I just hope I haven't missed my ride. I should probably hurry._ And as soon as he thought that he stood up and he went to take a step, when he stopped his foot, just before he stepped on the ground. Slowly moving his foot, he looked down and saw a really interesting rock. He picked it up and examined it.

Qui-gon couldn't really be sure which color the rock was, because when he put it on the sunlight it glowed red, and when he moved it to the shadow it glowed silver-grey. It was pretty fascinating, and Qui-gon found himself curious. Deciding to take this rock with him, he clenched it in his hand and quickly walked away from the stream, hoping that the transport didn't go anywhere without him.

* * *

 

"Hello, Qui-gon. How was your mission?", Mace greeted him, when he returned, showing him his usual tight smile. "It was wonderful, nothing eventful happened. I must say I enjoyed it immensely". Mace nodded and said:" Well I am glad for you". There was a small pause, between their conversation, where Qui-gon wondered why did Mace met him. The long-haired jedi raised his eyebrow and asked:" Does the Council wish something from me?". Mace raised his eyebrow in return and shook his head:" No, the Council doesn't need anything from you. I was just passing by and when I saw you coming I just thought I could greet you. Is that such a crime?".

Qui-gon laughed at that and answered:" Of course not my friend, I was merely curious". They exchanged a couple of more words and when they finished, they parted their ways and didn't see each other for the rest of the day. Qui-gon slowly strolled through hallways of the Jedi Temple, wondering what he could do now. He swinged by the Room of a Thousand fountains and decided to meditate again.

+++

When he finally returned to his room, he locked his doors and looked over the room. It is maybe time for some cleaning to begin. His room wasn't a mess per say, but it still wasn't as organized as it could be. So he got to work, moving things around to make more space and to make it easier to come through. He hadn't really remembered the new rock that he brought over until he completely finished cleaning his room and flopping on the coach. The tall Jedi felt something hard in his back pocket, so he slowly raised his butt and took out the rock, examining it yet again with the same fascination he had before.

The Jedi put it softly on his night stand that was near his bed, slowly sitting on his bed and watching the newcomer with interest. _This rock sure looks beautiful illuminated by sunlight, I really found a keeper, didn't I?_

Qui-gon softly smiled, and slowly put his head on a pillow, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander, while his tired bones relaxed.

++++

A couple of days passed, nothing new or interesting happened to Qui-gon in those days. However for some reason, he was getting some weird signals from the red rock he picked up. It almost seemed like the rock had a presence. A presence of a living breathing  _being_ , and it unnerved Qui-gon just slightly. And sometimes it even seemed to Qui-gon like the rock was  _watching him._ Honestly it really creeped him out.

So he started to examine the rock more closely, but he didn't really figure out anything of importance. He now knew that the rock sometimes had green or blue hues that combined with the red and grey colors, making the rock even more unique than before. Maybe if he brought it to someone who knew what this rock consisted off, his mystery could very well be solved.

Hoping this choice won't cost him much (because Jedi don't get paid), he set off in search of a rock expert that could maybe help him out.

+++

"Qui-gon are you actually serious?", Tahl asked sarcasm lacing her every word. "Yes, Tahl I am not joking. Something is not right with my rock. I can now feel it in the Force, and I shouldn't be able to do so!", Qui-gon said desperately, trying to make his friend understand.

"And you also feel like it is watching you, yes?", Tahl asked, quirking her eyebrow up in dry amusement, like her friend is no more than a amusing youngling. "Yes, exactly. I am telling you Tahl even all the rock experts in Corusant couldn't tell me what this rock is made off! They told me it was like nothing they have seen before, and I just don't understand it!".

"But Qui-gon I have been in your room a hundred times since you arrived and I haven't felt a thing". "Well I also haven't felt anything in the beginning. Maybe it only appears when you spend more time near it", Qui-gon said wistfully, his gaze focusing on the distance.

"Qui-gon are we really discussing this. Does your rock have sentients? You know I just think you need a break. A reeeaallly long break. Or maybe you should visit a mind healer. I think it is high time you do so". There was an awkward silence between them after what Tahl said, and Qui-gon glared at her, while Tahl acted like she didn't notice it and ate.

"Tahl I am not crazy", finally Qui-gon said and Tahl only glanced at him under her eyes, saying:" You sure sound like it". That made the male jedi scoff and he stood up, anger lacing his voice:" I see there is no changing your mind", and walked away briskly, leaving Tahl to finish her lunch alone. 

Tahl sighed in exasperation and the only thing she commented about his behaviour was:" Stupid stubborn idiot".

+++

'The mystery of the red rock' was still not going anywhere, and Qui-gon was slowly losing patience. He tried asking everyone and anyone (except Mace and Yoda of course, he wasn't that desperate), but it didn't seem like anyone else found his rock weird. Apparently only he could feel it's presence and it was worrying him more and more. 

He didn't want to admit it, but maybe Tahl was right. Maybe he really did need to go to the healers. It became almost impossible for Qui-gon to sleep in his room anymore, because every time he closed his eyes, he could feel the rock  _watching him, taunting him to do something._

 _Why don't I just throw it out? Then I won't have to worry anymore,_ Qui-gon thought but for some reason he couldn't. It just seemed so wrong to just throw it away like some piece of trash. If the rock really is sentient, maybe Qui-gon could just try to wake it up, and then it won't be only his job to take care of it.

What if the rock turns out to be some exotic or endangered species that only few people have seen? And if it is then it won't be only his job to take care of it, and he can pass it over to the Jedi Council. Agreeing with himself that it is as good idea as any, Qui-gon yet again started to inspect the rock more closely, trying to find out how to wake it up or something.

He started to rub it with his finger, first slow and gentle, then harder and faster. After a couple of minutes of silence, there was suddenly a sound that almost sounded..... Qui-gon stopped his finger in mid-air, his eyes widening and he just watched the rock in stunned surprise.  _Did this rock just.... purr?_

The rock also started slowly moving in his palm, and the long-haired Jedi, almost threw the rock on the floor, jumping up and away from it as far away as possible. Instinctively his fingers curled around his lightsaber, and he waited, prepared for an attack.

A cloud of smoke rose from the rock, and it hid it, while his lightsaber moved from his hip to the front, and Qui-gon was seconds away from igniting it. Something rose from the rock, changing its shape and form, and when the smoke cleared, before Qui-gon sat a humanoid boy. The Maverick Jedi couldn't see it's face, because the rock or whatever it is was had its back turned to Qui-gon.

There was a tense silence, between them, until the being stretched it's arms and yawned, like it was the most normal thing to do. Then it whipped his head around and locked it's eyes with the jedi, making him freeze. Blinking it's eyes the being completely turned and curiously looked over Qui-gon, inspecting him like Qui-gon did to the rock before.

Cleaning his throat, Qui-gon caught the beings attention and asked:" What are you?". The being only blinked at him, it's gaze falling on the floor and then raising again at Qui-gon. "How did I end up here? Last I remember I became a rock near some stream and slept so well, I didn't want to wake up again", the being concluded, not answering Qui-gon's question.

The humanoid alien in front of Qui-gon, looked like every normal human boy, naked like on the day he was born, if you just didn't look close enough. It's skin glittered on the sun with different shades of grey and his hair was brown, but when it was caught by the sun's light, it changed into a autumn red. Coupled with blue-green eyes that seemed like a cat's, the being struck an interesting sight, that Qui-gon was sure he never saw before.

The taller man decided to humor the being and he answered it's question first:" Yes, that is where I picked you up. Near a stream when I was on the planet". The being looked him over yet again, and Qui-gon tried not to squirm under it's gaze. "Who picks up random rocks for no apparent reason?", It asked confused, and Qui-gon found himself annoyed.

"Well I liked how that rock looked like, I wasn't aware you were alive. If I were I wouldn't have picked you up for sure". For some reason that made the rock smile, but instead of relaxing Qui-gon, it just made him more suspicious. "I see. Well no harm done, now that you know what I am, you can just return me, and be done with it. Oh, yeah and to answer your previous question, I don't have a clue about what I am", the being said, nodding at me, and lying on the floor, closing it's eyes.

"What are you doing?", Qui-gon asked mesmerized and completely caught by surprise at the beings nonchalance and trust in a complete stranger. "Can't you see I am returning to sleep", the alien answered annoyed, but Qui-gon couldn't let it fall asleep again, until he gets more answers. He came over to the alien, crouching over it and brushed his fingers over it's shoulder, saying gently:" I am sorry, but I would really like to talk to you, so please don't fall asleep again".

The humanoid alien, mumbled something unrecognizable, and got up, blinking to wake up easier and looked the jedi straight in the eyes, it's eyebrows coming closer. "What is it? Out with it, before I lose my patience", the being said and it's voice didn't change, but it still sounded like a hidden threat.

Qui-gon gulped, finding that looking in the beings eyes for some reason makes him nervous, but he still pushed on and asked:" What is your name?". The being studied him, it's face unreadable, until it answered" Obi-wan is my name. Or at least I think it is. I really don't remember".

"How old are you? Are you a male or a female? If you don't know what you are exactly do you know which species do you belong to?". Obi-wan had a wry smile on his face when it answered:" What is this,  interrogation? I don't know how old I am. I think I am male, but I haven't really thought about it much. And I really don't know anything except that. Most of my past memories are either forgotten or blurry. I don't even know if Obi-wan is my real name or not. I just usually follow my instincts and wing it as they say".

Qui-gon was really at loss of what to say or think. This Obi-wan before him is a most peculiar creature, it was a shame he didn't remember anything, but Qui-gon decided it wasn't his job to dig further. He can now leave it to the healers and the Jedi council.

"Come on, Obi-wan I have to show you something. Come with me". "Oh, do I have to? I just woke up, can't I have a break for a couple of hours", the shorter man whined, sounding like a spoiled brat, which made Qui-gon smile slightly. "I am sorry, but I have to show you to my superiors or I could get in trouble".

Obi-wan sighed at that and gracefully stood up, following Qui-gon obediently. He first gave him some of his clothes, laughing to himself at how big it seemed on him, and lead him out of his room. While they were walking down the hallway, Obi-wan asked Qui-gon in a quiet voice:" These past few days, even if I was hibernating I felt someone watching me a lot, was that you?". Qui-gon laughed at that and nodded answering:" Yes. I was, and I must confess I also felt like you were watching me too". Obi-wan shrugged at that and said:" Well, maybe but I didn't do it consciously".

After that there was a pleasant silence between them, Qui-gon walking and Obi-wan matching his pace. They were both too caught up in their own thoughts, that they didn't see the questioning looks the others gave them. "Why weren't you afraid of me? Why do you trust me?", Qui-gon suddenly asked, looking at Obi-wan expectantly. He met his look and shrugged again, answering:" Don't know I just felt that if I don't provoke you, you probably won't hurt me. And also you smell really good, and usually those who smell good don't mean me any harm".

The Maverick Jedi was wondering if maybe Obi-wan could also use the Force unconsciously, when his brain registered Obi-wan's second sentence. "I smell good?", He asked surprised, raising his eyebrow and Obi-wan raised his eyebrow back, giving him a teasing grin, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Yeah, you smell really good". For some reason, Qui-gon found himself really worried. 

+++

After the meeting with the Jedi council, they both returned to his room. Closing the door behind him, he looked over at Obi-wan and saw him already lying on his bed. "Hey, that is my bed, get up. You are only here, because they need some time to find you another room, so act like a proper guest", Qui-gon said pointing a finger at the red haired boy.

He groaned and got up, mumbling something to himself. The Jedi went and sat on the bed, watching  as the alien shape shifter came over to the coach and flopped into it. "Today was a hard day, wasn't it", mussed Qui-gon, while Obi-wan raised his hand shaking it in mid-air and complaining:" Could you just leave me alone! I want to sleep and for that I need silence. So please shut up".

And Qui-gon did. He first got up and gave Obi-wan a blanket and a pillow, and then he also made himself comfortable on the bed and covered himself with a blanket. "Hey, you. You haven't told me your name? How are you called?".

"Didn't you say you need quiet, so you could sleep? Why are you breaking your own rule?", Qui-gon asked wryly, hiding a smile under the covers.

"Ha, ha very funny. Well if you don't want to give me your name I will just call you Wookie".

"Qui-gon. My name is Qui-gon".

"Huh, really. Well then good night, Qui-gon".

Qui-gon looked at Obi-wan surprised a bit and then he smiled warmly and answered:" Good night to you too, Obi-wan", but before he went to sleep, he replayed everything they talked about in the meeting, wondering if they came to a good decision. He looked over at Obi-wan and decided that yes they did come to the right decision. It would be cruel if they just left him alone, especially because it was mostly Qui-gon's fault he even ended up here. However he really didn't understand why was he chosen for the task of safe keeping Obi-wan. There were probably a lot more capable people than him, but he really couldn't do much about it, so that was it.

+++

_"Who do you bring before us, Qui-gon?", Mace Windu asked, looking first at Qui-gon and then at Obi-wan. "Ah well it's kind of a funny story, and pretty unbelievable, so I would like you to have an open mind". Even if nothing was heard, Qui-gon knew the whole Jedi Council collectively sighed._

_"Come on out with it", Ki-Ad Mundi said, his hand on his face, while he tried to control himself. Everyone else looked almost the same so Qui-gon decided not to dally. He told them the whole story, sometimes looking at the alien to see how he is coping. Obi-wan stood tall, regal, calm and completely unworried, which quite frankly impressed the older Jedi. The first time he went before the Council he was terrified. Well maybe Obi-wan is too, but he sure hid it well._

_"You said you found him as a rock, and that you felt a small Force presence, and you weren't sure he was alive until now, did I get everything right?", Mace asked, obviously he had a hard time wrapping his head around the mere idea. The Maverick nodded and glanced at the red head to see how he is reacting to everything that was said._

_No reaction, huh. They were all discussing what to do, when Yoda pipped in:" The Force use you can". It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Qui-gon found himself surprised at the sureness of Yoda's statement. " Shields around your mind you have". Obi-wan blinked at Yoda and shrugged, saying nonchalantly:" I suppose, I don't really remember. Someone probably helped me make make them, but I don't know who"._

_"And when it comes to the Force, I don't know. I never knew it as such. I think I usually called it the Entity, the force that makes me special or something"._

_"Doesn't matter what you call it, you can use the Force. Well that changes things a bit. So what do you think we should do about Obi-wan now?", Windu asked, and soon another debate started. Qui-gon wanted to join in, but Yoda beat him to the punch when he said:" Stay here he should. Learn many things from him we can. And learn from us he could too, hmmm?", He said and looked at the younger man making it a question._

_Obi-wan's eyes widened, but before he said anything he bowed and smiled, glancing at Qui-gon for some reason and diplomatically saying:" Yes I would be honored if you give me the chance to teach and learn from you. But whatever your decision in the end is, I will respect it". When he finished, he bowed one more time for good measure and smiled yet again, looking like he wanted to hug everyone around him._

_"You are dismissed until we come to a decision. We will call you when we need you", Mace said and waved Qui-gon and Obi-wan away. When they exited the room, Obi-wan turned to Qui-gon and said:" Well that went well". Qui-gon smiled at the shorter man and nodded, adding:"Yes I suppose it did. Want to go get some food with me?". Obi-wan beamed at him and almost exclaimed:" Would I?! That would be wonderful. Lead the way"._

_+++_

_They were called later that day and the end result, was indeed satisfying. "Obi-wan you are hereby allowed to stay here and we also decided you are going to be accompanied with one Jedi, who is going to take care of you and help you with anything you need. He or she is also going to be your instructor and if it turns out you are good or if you find a master, we will allow you to stay in the Jedi Order permanently", Windu concluded and looked over every Jedi in the room. Qui-gon was glad that even the Jedi Council can sometimes be sensible and come to a good decision._

_But he sighed at Mace theatrics and wondered did the Jedi Master really need to make this dramatic pause. The only beings in the room who didn't know which Jedi was chosen, were Obi-wan and Qui-gon himself, and if you asked Qui-gon he could do without it, thank you very much._

_"The instructor who was chosen is.... Qui-gon Jinn"._

_At the same time Qui-gon was and wasn't surprised, but when he looked at Obi-wan, he saw that the red headed alien had a wide grin from cheek to cheek and it made his heart warm to know Obi-wan liked him so much, even though they didn't know each other for more than a few hours._

_"Do you accept this responsibility, Qui-gon?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Do you Obi-wan accept Qui-gon as your instructor?"_

_Obi-wan looked at Qui-gon and mirrored his smile, and then turned around and proudly said:"Yes"._

* * *

 

The next day Qui-gon woke up expecting it to be another normal day for him. He would go eat, see if he got a mission, prepare for it, meet some friends and maybe do something else he feels like doing. Like going to the gardens, most likely. But as soon as he gets up and sees the red headed alien he met yesterday, he knows that his day will not be like the days before.

He went over to him and tried to wake him up. Obi-wan opened his eyes and blinked up at the older Jedi, smiling wistfully. "Good morning Qui-gon", he almost purrs the words out, and Qui-gon can't help but smile at him. "Good morning to you too, Obi-wan". They both prepared quickly, drank some tea and went out of the room together, talking comfortably with each other.

"What is going to happen from now on?", Obi-wan asks and Qui-gon answers:" You are going to visit the healers for some time, until they figure out what you really are. Or try to at least. I am going to be your supervisor in a way or guardian if you prefer". 

"Are you going to be my Master?", Obi-wan asks excitedly, and Qui-gon fondly shakes his head, putting his hand on Obi-wan's shoulder and saying:" Not in a traditional Jedi sense no". Obi-wan's face falls at that, but Qui-gon is soon to remedy that:" But I will teach you everything you want to know. You are force sensitive after all, so that won't be a problem", The long haired Jedi concludes, making the red head beam at him.

"I can't wait to start my lessons! Will I be going with other students as well?". Qui-gon thinks about it, not sure what to answer:" I don't really know. We should both go and ask them, if you really want to go".

"Okay!", Obi-wan enthusiastically answers, and Qui-gon wonders who this man really is. One time he is a serious, stoic leader and the other he is a happy-go-lucky child, who is happy all the damn time.  _The question is, which is the real Obi-wan?_

+++

"Will I go on missions regularly?", Qui-gon asks Plo, while the boy, talks animately with the healers about who knows what. "Yes, you will go on missions, they just won't be longer than a week or one month anymore, because even if you aren't Obi-wan's Master in a traditional sense, we do consider you his guardian, so you should take care of him properly". Qui-gon agrees and remembers something else he wanted to ask:" Will he be staying in my room?".

Plo shakes his head and said:" No he won't. We still don't know anything about his needs and wants, because we don't know which species he belongs to". Qui-gon nods and says:" I see", and opening his mouth to ask something else, when he gets distracted by Obi-wan tugging on his sleeves.

"Qui-gon, they told me there are beautiful gardens here, can we go and see them please?". The human Jedi looks apologetically at the Kel Dor who just waves him away. He turns over to Obi-wan and tells him:" Sure, we can go there. I will lead you right now, if you are not tired". The younger boy gives him a kind smile and nods, following Qui-gon meticulously.

+++

As the Jedi Master said, they went to the gardens, Obi-wan trailing after Qui-gon happily. They found a nice place under one tree and sat down. "Do you want me to show you how to meditate, Obi-wan?", Qui-gon asked looking expectantly at Obi-wan, who looked lost in thought.

"Sure, I think it would be interesting. But I was wondering, since I am not your real padawan, should I call you Master?", Obi-wan asked, cocking his head slightly to the left, making Qui-gon smile at him. "You can call me however you want I don't mind either way". The red head didn't answer for some time, and Qui-gon enjoyed himself, despite the silence.

"I think I would rather call you by your name. Maybe I will call you Master, when other Jedi are here, but I do quite like your name, so I think it won't be a problem if I call you by it, if we are alone".

"Whatever you decide, Obi-wan I will approve of it", Qui-gon said and started to show to the alien how to get into meditation. His cat like eyes were boring into the Jedi Master intently, fascinated by everything he was saying. And fascinated by his mere presence.

Obi-wan wasn't sure why he found himself feeling awfully relaxed and happy, when he was near Qui-gon, but he guessed it was probably that Force thing the Jedi mentioned. Maybe they had some kind of bond between them, even though Obi-wan yet again wasn't really sure what that meant, as he had heard it for the first time from the Jedi nonetheless.

Actually this whole situation was mostly out of his hands, and really he was acting like he was under control all the time even though he most certainly was not. Not at all. But that is what his Other self is good at. Acting like he had everything under control, and he mostly did.

It's not like he didn't have friends before or people he liked and trusted in (though he didn't remember any of them now, it was a long time since he had seen any of them, as they were probably all dead), but he never felt safe and protected and respected as he felt near this man. Standing under the plum tree in full bloom, his hands animated, his face with a slight smile, and his melodious voice ringing in his ears, Obi-wan wasn't sure what he was feeling anymore. 

The sheer strength of his emotions, which he couldn't decipher told him that this memory would be etched in his mind for a long time as one of the most beautiful in his recent memory. The reason for it? Obi-wan's only guess that it was because of this man before him, for whom he was entwined with through the Force for one reason or another.

He knew he should have cleared his mind of all thoughts while in meditation, but he kept returning to thinking about Qui-gon and his own emotions about the man. No matter what his Other self thought of him, one thing was for certain and that is that he was not oblivious to his own emotions. That is what his Other self did. He was the one who hid emotions while he the Second Obi-wan never hid his emotions.

It was the fragile balance they agreed on, since ages passed, and it didn't need changing yet.

"I see meditation is not really working for you is it?", Qui-gon broke Obi-wan's trail of thoughts with this sentence, amusement apparent in his voice. "Yeah, no kidding. It is harder than it looks. But I will get it if I continue to practice. At least that is what I hope for". Qui-gon put his big hand on Obi-wan's shoulder and smiled warmly at him, saying many encouragement and comforting him that all will be easier with time.

But the only thing Obi-wan could focus on was the weight on his shoulder. He had to think deep and hard on what to do from now on. And also on what his emotions really are and how to approach them. The Entity or the Force rarely led him astray, and right now it lead him to this man who will have a big part in his life from now on. But which part he will be taking that is the real question, he will have to ponder on.

He could already feel his headache approaching, because this was something he had to discuss with his Other self. And they rarely agreed on anything. Which honestly was a pain the butt most of the time, but really helpful on rare occasions. Well if nothing else he knew that both him and his First self at least agreed on one thing. And that is that both of them liked Qui-gon and wanted to stay near him. And at least if nothing else that was enough for him right now.

+++

It was a stormy night and Qui-gon still couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't really because of the storm, however he wasn't sure why he had a problem at all. He rarely had trouble sleeping, as his days usually tended to be full of many tasks and adventures, so he was always tired when he came back to the room. But for some reason he wasn't sure why now was an exception.

Then a sudden knocking on the door stopped him from silent mussing, and he stood up, going to the door to see who it is. He saw Obi-wan, shivering in his pajamas, looking left and right, like he expected someone to attack him, with his eyes glistering. It seems that he had a nightmare that made him cry, Qui-gon guessed, letting Obi-wan enter without a second thought. "Can I stay with you tonight?", He asked and Qui-gon nodded, motioning him to his bed and lying next to him silently.

The older jedi put his arm around Obi-wan's shoulders and he felt Obi-wan coming closer, nuzzling his neck and sighing loudly. "Do you want to talk about it?", Qui-gon asked, but his question was only met with silence. When Obi-wan didn't answer he concluded that the red head didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't ask.

The silence of the night was yet again broken by Obi-wan who said to Qui-gon:" What do you want to call me?"

"I don't understand, what you are asking of me".

"Well, I asked you should I call you Master, so I thought to ask, do you want to also call me by my name or maybe a nickname?".

"I do want to call you by your name. But since you are asking, do you want me to give you a nickname?".

"Yes".

"Ah, then let me think....", At that moment the thunder struck, making Obi-wan curl closer to Qui-gon. The jedi master, gently tightened his hold on the younger man's shoulders and he strocked and patted his head with the other hand, making Obi-wan slightly relax.

"What do you say about Ben as a nickname. I quiet like that one. What is your opinion?".

"Ben..... yes I do quite like it myself. Thank you, Qui-gon".

"Don't mention it. It was my pleasure", that made Obi-wan look up into Qui-gon's gentle eyes, and he marveled at the beauty of those marine blue eyes. The storm quickly forgotten, along with his bad dream, Obi-wan nuzzled even closer to Qui-gon, listening to his heartbeat and all around enjoying the closeness of the man's  presence.

+++

"How are Obi-wan studies procedding?", Qui-gon asked the Creche Master that was tasked with keeping up with Obi-wan. One month has already passed since Qui-gon found out about Obi-wan being a living breathing thing and not just a rock. He mostly got used to the enigma that was Obi-wan, and all his little quirks and habits (even if they hadn't seen much of each other, because both of them were more than busy). However he still felt like he didn't know him well enough, because he always had something up his sleeve and every day he learned something new about the man.

But apparently he didn't have any problems with studying at all, so Qui-gon really just came over to ask because he was curious. For some reason the Creche Master seemed nervous, even though he was hiding it well, but Qui-gon was a Jedi, so he could feel it. "Obi-wan is a really bright boy, very good in some areas, and he needs work in others, but nothing he can't handle. He does get along with other children, however he can sometimes be quite....unique"

Qui-gon snorted at that, agreeing completely. _He could say that again._ "His behaviour can sometimes drastically change, and it is pretty... unusual. It makes some of the children uncomfortable with him, and they shun him. But fortunately for him, he is advancing fast and because he is in a way your padawan, he will soon start the classes he needs to".

"And if he continues in this way, he will probably soon come to Senior padawan and undoubtedly become a Knight". Qui-gon was a bit surprised at the Creche Masters compliments, because he did know Obi-wan was special, but the way the Master said it, it almost sounds like Ben is a genius. Which maybe he is, Qui-gon wasn't really sure.

He had some assignments these days and he went on a couple of missions, not really visiting Obi-wan much. He dropped by usually to say hello and see how he is doing, always asking him if he needs help with anything, and Obi-wan always replying with a negative answer. And then it hit him that he didn't really act like a proper master or took care of the alien, always putting him second.

As the conversation continued Qui-gon promised that he will change their dynamics and become a better master or a teacher, whatever Obi-wan needed.

+++

He searched for him everywhere, but for some reason he couldn't find him. Wondering where had  the red head gone off too, he saw a message on his PAD, that informed him that Obi-wan was at the pool with his friends. Qui-gon smiled at that, feeling honoured he had such a thoughtful student.

Picking up everything he needed, he went down to the lower levels and found Obi-wan sitting on the edge of the pool dipping his feet in the water. "Hello, Obi-wan", Qui-gon said announcing his presence. Obi-wan turned around with a big smile on his face and greeted:" Hello, Qui-gon. Glad you could join me. When have you arrived and why haven't you told me?", Obi-wan asked, on his face still a bright smile, but his eyes told another story. One Qui-gon didn't like.

"I arrived an hour ago. I went immediately to the Council, told them what I had to, and then I went to your Creche Master, and asked how you were doing". Obi-wan frowned at that and asked:" But why did you go to him? Why didn't you ask me?". 

"Firstly, because when I ask you, you always say you have everything under control and that you don't need my help. And every time I try to get something more out of you, you brush it off", Qui-gon said raising his eyebrow in inquiry. Obi-wan's head fell down in shame, and there was a bit of silence between them. Qui-gon sat down beside the boy waiting patiently for his answer.

"I am sorry, it's just I didn't want to bother you too much, you have other stuff to do, and I would feel bad if you can't do them because of me". Qui-gon sighed at that, cursing himself and his blindness.

"Obi-wan listen. You are my student. It's my job to teach you, so you never ever should hesitate to ask me anything. I know I haven't really shown any interest until now, and I apologize for that, it was wrong of me". Obi-wan opened his mouth to argue, but Qui-gon waved his hand to stop him and continued:" I know you don't think it is my fault, but it is. I should have known better, and yet again I apologize. From now on, I will take my task of teaching you seriously".

From now on even if I have other things other to do, nothing will be more important than you and your education, you hear me? I promise you that".

The red head didn't answer that, he just hugged Qui-gon tightly and Qui-gon gladly returned the embrace.  When they parted he remembered what he read on his PAD and asked:" You mentioned you will be here with your friends. Where are they?", He looked around for good measure to see if he missed one of them.

"They all went away. I wanted to stay and wait for you, because I knew you came back. Would you like to go on a swim with me?", The red head asked hopeful and Qui-gon just couldn't say no to that face. "Sure I don't mind, I just have to undress and put on my boxers". 

"Ok, I will wait for you!" 

+++ 

"Uhhhhhh, I don't understand any of this at all", Obi-wan said out loud, groaning and his head plopped down on the table in disappointment. He wondered for a couple of minutes what to do, and who to ask about it.  _Quinlan probably won't be of much help, Bant is not here, I don't know what Reeft is doing, and Garen is also studying so I don't want to bother him. So who is left? Uhhh, wish I had more friends._

Then suddenly he raised his head, as an idea appeared in his head.  _What about Qui-gon. He is, after all my teacher, and he already said I could always go to him, if I have any problems. Is he even here? Well I won't know until I go visit him._

Standing up, he brought his homework with him, and he slowly strolled throughout the hall, going in the direction of his teachers room. When he arrived, he stood before it, suddenly feeling really nervous.  _Come on, just knock and go in. I don't understand why am I so nervous. I just went over to ask him about homework, not to confess my feelings or anything!_

At that moment the doors suddenly opened and there stood Qui-gon with a wry smile on his face. "Why are you waiting before my doors? Have you come for some specific reason, or do you just generally like to stand behind doors for no apparent reason?". Even if his chest still didn't let up, seeing Qui-gon relaxed him a bit. "No, I came for a specific reason. Do you know anyone who likes to stand behind doors for a hobby?".

"Not really, but you are always full of surprises, so who knows", he shrugged at that, opening the door and letting the red head in. Qui-gon motioned Obi-wan to sit on the table where he was apparently drinking tea and he asked if Obi-wan also wanted one. "Sure, I don't mind", Ben answered and got out the notes he carried with him.

After a couple of minutes Qui-gon sat down and put Obi-wan's tea before him. The red headed boy thanked him and took a small sip. "So what did you come to ask me? I will help however I can", Qui-gon began, and Obi-wan started to explain what he has a problem with. Qui-gon waited for Obi-wan to finish, and when he did, they both started to try to solve the problem.

Some hours later, the problem was over and done with, and Obi-wan felt happy and proud of himself. "I am glad I came to you, Qui-gon. We did this so much easier, than I by myself would have done it. And I also like spending time with you. Are you busy after this, do you want to go somewhere with me?", Obi-wan asked, not feeling nervous at all now.

"No, I don't really have anything planned and I would love too, but you have an appointment with healers, so you should probably go there first and maybe later we can meet up and go somewhere". Obi-wan groaned at that, he completely forgot about that appointment. But he knew he had to go, so he sighed and made peace with it. "Could you maybe escort me there?", Obi-wan asked really hoping the older Jedi will say yes. And when the Maverick Jedi smiled, he already knew what his answer would be.

+++

Qui-gon Jinn was walking through the hallways to the cafeteria, when he saw Obi-wan eating a sandwich and walking around like he owned the place. He came over to him, greeting him, and he got a smile in return. "Shouldn't you be at the healers now?". The smaller man just shrugged and said:" Well they said I should wait for them, but they didn't say where, so because I was hungry I went outside and bought a sandwich".

 _What a smart way to not follow orders, he really is a sly little thing._ "I don't really know if they will accept that as an excuse, but you can surely try. I know going to the healers can be boring and exhausting, but you know we are doing it for your own good right? What if something happens to you, and we don't know how to treat you? I am not saying that will happen, but we just like to prepare for every possibility, you understand that right?", Qui-gon asked serious, because he needed Obi-wan to understand how serious this is.

"Yes, yes I know. But they really don't have to care so much. I am a sturdy lad, I can survive almost everything", Obi-wan said with a big smile, but for some reason the long haired Jedi didn't feel like he was joking. But he smiled anyway and said:" Sure you are, but it is always better to be prepared than caught by surprise. Don't you agree?". Obi-wan nodded at that, and there is where this conversation ended.

Qui-gon looked around to see where they were, so he could direct Obi-wan to the healers, when he remembered something else Obi-wan said. "By outside, you mean outside the temple?", Jinn asked, and he would be really impressed if  what the boy said was true. Obi-wan nodded and took another bite of his sandwich. That made Qui-gon laugh and Obi-wan laughed with him.

Then he again became serious and said to Ben: "In my opinion, I think it is high time you return", and at that the boy pouted, sticking his tongue out, and just simply disappearing from sight. "Sure I will if they and you find me now!", Qui-gon could have sworn he heard Obi-wan say, but he couldn't really be sure. _I didn't even know he could do that. Did he disappear or did he change his body? Well when I find him, I will ask him._  Qui-gon shook his head and started the useless goose chase for his student.

+++

"Jedi escorts?", Qui-gon inquired, looking at the healer and then at his ashamed student. Or at least he looked ashamed, Qui-gon couldn't really tell. "Yes, I think he needs someone to follow him around, because these days he never shows up when he needs too. Obi-wan is too skilled at running away and hiding from us, we somehow have to keep tabs on him. The only way we know how is this one, we just wanted to inform you, so you are not confused by someone following him around".

"I see", was Qui-gon's only answer, until he glanced at Obi-wan his gaze boring into the younger man. Obi-wan just sheepishly smiled at him, not even trying to get out of this situation. "If you think it is neccesary I completely agree with you", the older jedi said and turned around, Obi-wan following him with every step of the way. "I have a Council meeting now, we will talk later", Qui-gon said, his voice not revealing any emotion. Obi-wan hung his head low and just nodded in silence that followed them all throughout the hallway.

+++

Today Mace and Qui-gon decided to spar. Many knights and masters, came to watch, and those that were already there, stopped what they were doing and looked at the duel with interest. Before they began, they both bowed to one another, and the duel could begin.

They both pounced like wild nexxus at each other, parring the blows with their lightsabers, dodging, ducking, attacking and doing a beautiful combat dance. Some of the spectators cheered, others looked with wide eyes at the spectacle, and a minority even beted on who would win.

Of course, neither of the masters noticed, because they were too busy with the duel to care about anything else. They seemed even matched, and the duel had lasted a long time, and nobody was sure who would win. Bets were being made, while Qui- gon dodged Mace's attack, without much problem. _I do have a lot of stamina right now, but it won't last for much longer, I shouldn't let him prolong this fight. I should make a decisive move soon, and see where that leads me._

As Qui-gon was thinking up his strategy, the Korun master relentlessly attacked, making Qui-gon fall back on the defensive. In the next move, Mace succeeded to catch Qui-gon by surprise and win the duel with one quick and precise strike. The Jedi who had watched the fight, all nodded with approval, some of them clapped, and the others went over to congratulate the contestants.

"That was awesome, Qui-gon! Will you also teach me how to fight like that?", Qui-gon heard Obi-wan's voice from the crowd, and he soon appeared before him, wearing a big smile and bowing in greeting. "Of course I will my dear student, it is a given. You know while we are already here, do you maybe want to spar with me? You probably do know how to fight, just not with a lightsaber right?", Qui-gon said looking expectantly at Obi-wan.

"Yes I would like to try. I don't know how to fight like a Jedi, but I do know how to fight", Obi-wan stated, and waited for Qui-gon to rest a little before they started their duel. "It was a good duel Windu, we should repeat it again", Qui-gon said and bowed to Mace, who returned the bow. "You should not worry, I agree wholeheartedly", Mace answered and smiled to Ben, who smiled back. "Do you have somewhere to be, Mace? I would like you to watch our fight and maybe comment on it later, do you agree?", Qui-gon asked, and Windu answered:" I actually wanted to ask you that myself. I don't mind, it would be my pleasure". They both nodded to each other, and then Qui-gon turned to Obi-wan and signaled that he is ready.

Standing opposite each other, the taller Jedi gave the shorter Jedi a practice saber and instructed him, how to use it. "Are you ready?", Qui-gon asked and Obi-wan nodded in response, so the fight could start.

Before both of them really started, they circled around each other, waiting to see who will be the first to strike. That made the crowd, or at least those that had stayed, wait in anticipation. And then Obi-wan started and Qui-gon easily parried. Even if Obi-wan was smaller than Qui-gon his attacks were powerful, fast and precise. He used many fighting stiles in a completely original mix of his own, that made him unpredictable.

It made the whole duel better and exciting, which is why Qui-gon started to press harder on Obi-wan in hopes of testing him even further. Obi-wan parried, dodged and attacked as the situation called for never taking his eyes of his opponent. Obi-wan's eyes focused solely on him, and for some reason didn't make him feel threatened, like he sometimes did feel  from the other Jedi.

Sure they never fought to kill one another, but they did try to make the fighting as real as possible so they usually projected the feelings of danger and threat. But for some reason Obi-wan's piercing gaze, made Qui-gon's stomach churn. Why?

Before he could answer that question, he succeeded at making Obi-wan fall back and in a smooth motion, won and made Obi-wan drop his weapon, his practice lightsaber near the red heads throat, Obi-wan's lightsaber clattering to the ground.

Qui-gon tried to compose himself enough to tell Obi-wan what he wanted, but Mace beat him to it. He came over to Obi-wan and put his hand on the younger mans shoulder, praising him and correcting what he thought was wrong. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Qui-gon soon joined them and remarked what he thought was important.

"Student Obi-wan, there you are!", Someone shouted and Qui-gon turned to see who it is. A young Jedi knight ran over to them and grabbed Obi-wan by his sleeve, trying to pull him away. "Please return with me, the healers are looking for you, and as your Jedi escort, you are making my job harder, by always running away!".

Obi-wan groaned at that, but obediently went with the young Jedi, turning around and waving to Mace and his teacher:" We will see each other later!", Qui-gon shouted after him, watching his form disappearing in the distance.

+++

"So this is the rock that was watching you, huh?", Tahl asked, suspiciously looking at Obi-wan, who was eating quickly from his plate. "Yes, Tahl this is Obi-wan my former rock. Obi-wan this is Tahl my friend", Obi-wan looked up from his plate and nodded in respect, and Tahl returned it warily.

"I must apologize to you Qui. Apparently I was wrong and you are not crazy. Not crazy much at least".

"Apology accepted, Tahl. Obi-wan please eat slower, you are going to choke if you continue like that", at that remark Obi-wan looked up, his face frowning, but he did slow his pace." So what is he?", Tahl asked curious, and Qui-gon sighed, because he was getting tired of explaining it to everyone.

"We don't know. Every mind healer told me, his body is 100 percent that of a human, and they couldn't find a trace of any other DNA. They don't know how he can change, and why only his eyes and skin are a little bit different. He also doesn't really need to sleep or eat, especially when he turns into a rock. And also he is too curious for his own good, running around the temple and getting lost every other day until someone finds him and drags him back to his room", Qui-gon finished, looking pointendly at Obi-wan who met his gaze and shrugged:" Everything is so new and interesting here, I just have to explore. It is in my nature".

"He doesn't listen to anyone but me, I am not sure why, but because of it they saddled me with his care for the time being", he sighed at that, putting his head in his hands, looking as tired as he probably felt. Tahl put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him:" Maybe it's because you brought him here? He may look like a teenager, but he could be just a hatchling, and there are animals that become attached to the first person they see when the hatch from their egg or something. Maybe the shape of a rock is actually his shell", Tahl mussed, and Qui-gon only nodded in response.

"Am I a bother to you? As I see you can talk about me, without my assistance, maybe I should just go", Obi-wan asked, his face neutral, but his voice veiled with anger. The taller Jedi sighed at that. "No, you aren't a bother. We are sorry for ignoring you", Qui-gon answered and his voice almost sounded fond. 

Then  a padawan came over and told them Obi-wan was needed in the healers ward. Qui-gon just prepared to get up, when Obi-wan stopped him with his hand, saying:" I can do it myself Qui-gon. I promise you I will come to the healers without delay". Qui-gon looked undecided for a moment, until he nodded, returning to his seat and waving Obi-wan away.

When he disappeared around the corner, Tahl turned to Qui-gon and smiled:" You seem to care about him a lot. He got under your skin, huh?", Tahl asked flashing Jinn an evil smile. He giggled and said:" Yes I must say he did", a stupid grin growing on his face. "Hey can I ask you something else? I heard that he can also use the Force?".

"Yes, he can use the Force even unconsciously. He has a deeper understanding of it and more mastery than some of the padawans and knights I know of. However sometimes he uses his instincts too much and he never listens, even to me. At least not always".

"Why don't you just take him as your Padawan? Maybe then it would be easier and he would listen to you more?" Tahl asked and Qui-gon shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I am just not sure about it, and I don't think it will change our dynamics much, even if I do take him on as a padawan".

Tahl nodded thoughtfully at that, and said:" Yeah, maybe. Well you know him better than I do, I will believe your judgment". 

+++

"You know we should stop meeting like this", Qui-gon said wryly, when he found Obi-wan crouching behind a bush. He put his finger on his mouth, coming closer and whispering quietly:" Quiet, please. I don't want them to find me". Qui-gon crouched behind him and asked:" Who?",  because when it comes to Obi-wan many people were always looking for him.

"I am playing hide and seek with initiatives".

"Do they know you can change your shape in anything you want? I think you have a bit of unfair advantage here".

"No they don't know, which doesn't matter because I won't use my ability for this game. It would be cheating. And it's not like I need it, to hide well. I have a natural talent for it".

"Yeah I noticed. That's nice of you"

"Do you want to play with us?"

Qui-gon quietly laughed at that and said:" No, I don't. I would lose spectacularly to you and I am a sore loser, so I know I won't like it. As you said you have a gift for hiding, and I would never win".

Obi-wan gave him an evil smile and shrugged:" It's your loss".

Qui-gon got up and walked away. Later he asked one of the younglings who had won in the game. The answer was of course Obi-wan, which made Qui-gon laugh out loud.

+++

Tahl, Obi-wan and him were in the library, looking over some scripts that Obi-wan needed for his assignment. It was a dull and boring work, and already after two hours Qui-gon has had enough. He didn't understand how both Tahl and Obi-wan could still work so meticulously as they did the first time they all arrived. It was a conundrum for him really.

However, because he didn't want to disappoint neither Tahl nor Ben, he acted like he was still doing his job, while he let his thoughts wander around. His gaze fell on Obi-wan suddenly and he stared at him, like it was the first time he saw him. His figure, while he was sitting, holding the book elegantly, almost gently, his face leaned onto his hand, and his eyes skimming over passages of the book, fast and efficient.

Looking at his student again, made him feel weird, like he had a tornado in his stomach, and he remember the last time that happened. It was when Obi-wan and him had a duel and he really wasn't sure why he was feeling like this. What is the reason for it? Examining his feelings in search of answers, Qui-gon found some unwelcome answers, and he decided to ignore that train of thoughts.

"Tahl I am going to the freshner", Qui-gon announced, standing up suddenly, and jerking the other master from her thoughts. "Oh, okay. Have a safe trip", she said and continued on what she was doing, while Qui-gon quietly strolled away. Obi-wan was secretly following him with his gaze, a small smile on his face growing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this got a bit out of control. The second part is in work. It will get out.... eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, except my own story and I am not making any money by writing it. All of the mistakes are my own, and if you want to help point them out, it will be appreciated.


End file.
